


Sparks Will Fly

by Venara



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venara/pseuds/Venara
Summary: A Monster Hunter in the New World comes across a Tobi-Kadachi far from where it should be and decides to find out why. Tobi-Kadachi/Kirin porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Commission I did for a friend. No idea why anyone would pay for my crap writing but anyway I figured some people on this site might enjoy it.)

Rala departed on her hunt, hooking onto her wingdrake and flying off into the Coral Highlands as usual. The target of her hunt: a Legiana. She needed parts from the ice throwing lizard so that she could get her Glaive upgraded. As she walked to where the wyvern usually nested Rala felt unnerved. She figured it was the silence, her palico wasn’t with her on this hunt because the poor little cat was sick, even still, he’d insisted that Rala hunt without him, not wanting to delay her. Rala had only agreed when her handler had offered to stay behind and look after the little fluff ball. 

Rala drew her glaive. She was coming up on where the Legiana was supposed to be: the lowest point on its usual hunting route where it would hunt Kelbis. When Rala turned the corner however, she ducked back behind it and reflexively put on her Ghilli mantle. What she saw wasn’t at all what she’d been expecting. There was a Legiana, but it was dead, its wings shredded and its throat torn out by the Tobi Kadachi that she had seen eating the dead wyvern, its face buried in the Legiana’s eviscerated chest as it ate at the poor thing. 

Then Rala looked back around the corner and decided to creep closer. Something as unheard of as a Tobi-Kadachi in the Coral Highlands couldn’t just be left alone, it had to be observed. And so, she started her observation. The Tobi-Kadachi was taking it's time with the Legiana. Looking closer she could see the battle damage but she didn't have time to record exactly what she saw because the Tobi started to move.   
It got up. Lifting its head, the Tobi started to sniff the air. It bristled, sparks leaping from its fur. Then Rala smelled it too, the familiar scent of electrified air. When her scout flies went blue and she heard thunder in the distance her suspicions were confirmed, a Kirin had emerged. Even with this new danger Rala felt dedicated to her work, she couldn't just let this valuable research opportunity get away.

When the Tobi moved again it sent chills down Rala’s spine. It was moving in a way she never seen a Tobi move before. This wasn't a Tobi's usual calm, slithering walk, this could more accurately be described as a confident strut. As it moved however, Rala noted something worrying, it was going the same direction her scout flies said the Kirin was. 

The creature came s Vine covered cliff which it promptly climbed down. As she followed the Tobi, Rala noticed the scent of rain and electrified air grow stronger and the Tobi seeming to grow more excited. When the Tobi stopped in the wide open area at the cliff's bottom Rala laid down in a nearby patch of tall grass, her head poking out, and brought out her binoculars. Then she saw the Kirin. The beautiful but deadly creature seemed to be sniffing around the area, possibly looking for food, but stopped when it saw the Tobi Kadachi. 

The hunter watched as the Tobi approaches the Kirin. Despite the Tobi being twice its size the Kirin seemed unintimidated. It even went so far as to not only stand it's ground but to lean in and sniff the other monster. Then the Tobi sniffed it back and recoiled. It puffed up its fur and quills, shedding sparks everywhere. The Kirin’s did nothing but look confused, it's head tilting back and to the side.

When the Tobi pounced it almost immediately realized its mistake. The monster's fangs did nothing but slide off the Kirin's hardened skin and it's lightning didn't even register with the Kirin. The Kirin suddenly reared up. The equine elder dragon kicked the Tobi hard enough to knock it back. The Tobi began to circle the Kirin. Almost sadly, its head low and it's front legs bent at the knees, it approached the Tobi and tried to lick it. The Tobi avoided the Kirin's slow movements though, and circled around to be behind it. Rala then laughed in shock. The Kirin was raising its tail. It wanted the Tobi to mate with it. The Tobi on the other hand, ran away. The second it saw an opportunity to get away from the far more powerful creature it bolted. 

As the Tobi Kadachi ran, Rala saw the Kirin turn and run after it. Rala threw on her glider mantle and followed, gliding down from the cliff and then sprinted after the two as soon as she landed. Unfortunately she lost sight of the two incredibly fast monsters and had to resort to following tracks and scout flies. Then she spotted the two monsters again. The Tobi was trying to climb the unfamiliar surface of the coral wall that was at the exit to the first camp set up in the highlands. The Kirin just watched it. Then the Tobi slipped and fell, it had tried to grab a branching piece of coral which snapped, not having the flexibility of the tree branches the Tobi was likely used to. When it hit the ground, landing on its back, the Kirin literally jumped at the opportunity. When it landed with the knocked over Tobi between its hooves Rala thought that it was about to all be over with a thrust of the Kirin's horn. Instead the equine monster moved forward so that its face was over the Tobi's, folded its legs, and sat down on top of it, nuzzling the Tobi almost affectionately, ignoring the Tobi's attempt at a bite when it face came close to the Tobi's. All the same it rubbed the side of its head against the Tobi Kadachi's neck. 

The Tobi, realizing that it wasn't going to be killed, now seemed more confused than anything. Still, it tried to push the Kirin off. This time however, it was almost gentle. Not a frantic panicked motion like its previous ones had been, this was almost more of a request. Rala got closer. She wanted to get a better angle to see what was happening and so she ducked behind a tree that was closer. What she saw from this new angle was even stranger to her than what had already happened; the Kirin was letting the Tobi Kadachi stand, and when the two separated she saw that the Kirin was erect, its flared penis hanging from it. Even stranger was that the Tobi Kadachi was showing signs of arousal too. She watched as it stood and Rala could see the two tips of its tapered lengths protruding from their slit. As she watched these events unfold the hunter wondered if things like this were why the scholars had seemed to always include information about creature's mating habits in their notes. 

Rala quickly brought her attention back to the two monsters. The Tobi had stood up but this time didn't run. In fact, it had turned its back to the Kirin and lifted its tail. The hunter watched as the Kirin shifted itself, ducking its head under the Tobi Kadachi’s tail. Rala shifted to another tree, throwing on her ghilli mantle again as she moved. From her new angle she could see the Kirin licking the Tobi. The Hunter was shocked when she saw the Tobi’s face. It seemed to be enjoying this. She saw it’s eyes roll back and mouth hang open as the Kirin pushed its tongue into it. 

Rala saw the Kirin move its head further forward, being incredibly careful with its horn as it licked the Tobi Kadachi’s emerging lengths and then retreated. When it was out from under the oddly fluffy monster the Kirin reared up just high enough land on top of the Tobi. 

The Kirin started to push its shaft against the Tobi’s rear, not quite gently but still far from being rough. It drew back and shifted then pressed again. This time Rala saw the Tobi quiver, seemingly with pleasure, as the Kirin entered it. It’s tail, pushed to the side by the Kirin being on top of it, was going wild, swinging all around as the Kirin pushed itself further in. 

The equine monster Nuzzled the Tobi again, rubbing its face against the fur of its shoulders and lower neck. The Tobe made a noise somewhere between a hiss and a sigh and the Kirin whinnied, continuing to slowly thrust into the Tobi below it. The two creatures seemed to grow more excited, their fur ruffled and both of them were shedding sparks, the Kirin’s electricity going so far as to make one long arc from its horn to the ground. 

The Kirin continued its slow thrusting until the Tobi pushed itself back against the equine elder dragon, taking its length to the base. This seemed to shock the Kirin, which brayed and whinnied. The snakelike Tobi curled its long neck around and licked the Kirin from neck to chin and started to move its hips under it. 

The Kirin returned the Tobi’s affections, licking it again and resuming its thrusting. As it started again the Tobi kept moving and the Kirin picked up its pace. Rala, who had up to this point been caught up with what was happening, realized what odd behavior this must be, and started taking notes on what she saw, even going so far as to include a few rough sketches of the more unexpected moments like the licking. 

A short while later the Kirin started breathing heavily and the Tobi Kadachi seemed to be panting. The equine’s thrusts grew erratic and short while the Tobi started to move faster. Then the Kirin stopped. It buried itself in the Tobi Kadachi and made only a few more tiny thrusts. The Tobi’s front half slumped to the ground when the Kirin did this, its eyes again rolling back with pleasure as it came, its two shafts spurting fluid all over the ground and its stomach. They stayed like that for a few moments as they recovered. Then the Kirin pulled out of the Tobi, which stood up shakily and licked the Kirin’s neck. The Kirin nuzzled it again, but then bolted off, running through the Coral Highlands and leaving behind a confused, but clearly pleased, Tobi Kadachi.

“-Kirin’s and Tobi Kadachis are apparently both species that engage in sex for pleasure. -Hunters should avoid using this as an opportunity to ambush either monster as they will likely be electrocuted,” Rala added to her notes before she too left the scene, sneaking away before the Tobi could spot her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rala was on an expedition in the Ancient Forest. She was alone again too. She had come to enjoy the quiet and her Palico enjoyed the company of others during hunts and so for today was working with another hunter and Palico. They were still close of course, they were just taking some time apart. 

Rala was in the forest because one of the hunters who had been out here recently had found unusual fur. The fur was electrified. The scholars said, and she thought, the fur was that of a Kirin but many were opposed to the idea, after all, a Kirin had never been seen in the Ancient Forest. Rala volunteered to go look for the creature leaving it, feeling some obligation to investigate after not having told the scholars about that she’d seen between a Kirin and a Tobi.

The Hunter thought back to her conversation with her friend about what she’d seen happen with the Tobi-Kadachi and Kirin. The other hunter had seemed more interested in just hearing an odd story than anything else but in the end had still recommended she tell the scholars. Rala though, hadn’t gotten up the courage to do it. She had almost told the scholars about the electrifying incident but had ended up turning and walking away with a blush adorning her face when one of them asked what she had to report. All she’d managed to say was that everything was normal as she walked away and didn’t turn back. 

In the end she’d donned her gear and left alone to see if a Kirin really was in the forest. As she pressed on she found more and more odd signs. She kept running across tracks that certainly matched a Kirin ands stranger still is that they followed considerably older Tobi-Kadachi tracks. Then the rain started. Rala muttered a curse, frustrated that the rain would make tracking more difficult. 

For a half an hour she wandered around just hoping to find tracks of fur. The rain was so heavy that it had turned any dirt to mud and washed away the old tracks. The Hunter was about to just give up and go back to Astera with the materials she’d gathered along the way when she found it. It was a dead Anjanath. Judging by the unique pattern of burns along its face and neck that dead Anjanath had been electrocuted. The lack of other injuries really sealed it though. Only a Kirin could summon lighting strong enough to kill an Anjanath and do so without even touching it. Rala examined the scene further. Sure enough there was electrified fur, and near it: tracks; the same tracks from earlier. She guessed the tree coverage in the area had kept the rain from being heavy enough to wash them away. 

Again Rala followed the tracks and this time the trail didn’t go cold. After a brief jaunt through a cave and then a walk through some of the less overgrown areas Rala found herself coming up on a spot where she knew Tobi-Kadachis nested. As she climbed up the vines that led to the elevated area she saw the Kirin. The Majestic equine elder dragon was standing there in what looked like a Tobi-Kadachi nest. 

The Hunter dropped back down and threw on her Ghilli Mantle. When she climbed back up she happened to see the Tobi that this nest presumably belonged to. The Snakelike monster was stalking the Kirin from up in a tree. As Rala climbed up the vines and ducked into some nearby foliage the Tobi was slowly descending, it’s gaze never wavering from the Kirin, and if Rala’s guess was correct, the Kirin’s rear end. 

The Tobi was halfway down the tree trunk when it sprang into action. It waited for the Kirin to turn away and then launched itself towards the Equine monster, coming in low and fast. It turned sideways and rolled as it landed, sweeping the Kirin’s legs out from under it, toppling the beast. 

The Kirin neighed and scrambled to get up but the Tobi was too fast and had surprise on its side. It quickly climbed atop the downed Kirin and kept it from rolling into a position where it could get its hooves under it. 

Rala watched as the Tobi licked the Kirin’s neck and then saw its two shafts starting to extend from their slit. The Kirin suddenly sniffed the Tobi-Kadachi and calmed down. Then it licked the Tobi back. The Tobi started to rub itself against the Kirin below it and Rala saw the Kirin’s shaft protruding from its sheath. 

Then the Tobi turned around. While it remained on top of the Kirin it maneuvered its head to be by the equine’s rear and started licking at its entrance. Meanwhile the snakelike monster’s two shafts were pressed against the Kirin’s face. The Tobi stopped its licking to let out a quiet hiss when the Kirin started licking its rods, but quickly continued. 

When the Kirin started to buck its hips, rubbing its pillar against the Tobi’s chest, the snakelike monster stopped licking at the equine’s rear and turned around again. The Tobi pushed just one of its rods into the Kirin and started slowly gyrating against it. Before too long it pulled out, the Kirin winnied at this but when the Tobi lined up both its rods to go in it stopped and flicked its tail aside, rubbing its face against the Tobi’s. The Tobi-Kadachi pushed into the Kirin again. This time making long, slow, drawn out motions. When the Kirin made a noise that suggested it was pleased the Tobi increased its pace until it was satisfied. As the two rubbed together sparks flew and electricity arced, only increasing in intensity as the Tobi thrust faster and nuzzled to Kirin. Then it happened. The Tobi Made a noise that sounded like a long, low, hiss and pushed its entire length into the Kirin, shuddering as it did. The snakelike monster slowly lie down atop the Kirin. 

The Two shifted a few moments later when the Kirin, its shaft still rigid and protruding, started to rub itself against the the Tobi’s underside. When it tried this the Tobi pulled out if it and backed up so that its mouth was over the Kirin’s length and began to lick. This seemed to please the equine, which stilled.

The Tobi’s licking went on for a short while, ending when the Tobi climbed back on top of the Kirin the way it had been at first. This time though, it pressed the slit at the base of its tail against the Kirin’s flared head. When the tip of the Kirin’s length slipped inside the Tobi pressed its face against the Kirin’s neck and kept moving its hips. Then the equine began to thrust under it. The Tobi responded by matching its pace, moving its own body in rhythm with the Kirin. When the Kirin came it thrust its entire length into the Tobi and brayed, its head rolling back and its horn scraping along the forest floor. The two monsters stayed like that as Rala slipped away, hoping they wouldn’t notice her or wouldn’t care if they did.


End file.
